ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Trial Size Trial by Earth
Strategy Having lost several times (on windsday no less) I came to the fact that there must be a better way than going by http://www.summoner.info. Don't get me wrong, the strategy is a decent one, but the success or failure rides on two critical elements . . . timing and the 2hr's damage to you. Now titan is especially special as he can bind you. This ends all chances you have of winning the fight, 2 minutes in. The beginning of the fight and the middle are critical parts for two reasons. 1. At the beginning, he can bind you. 2. The second time he engages carbuncle, he uses his 2hr. The strategy I am about to lay out should be 100% foolproof, but a bit more expensive. It is cheaper than fighting and losing 5 times, so I recommend this to guarantee victory. Battle Prep The nice part about this is you don't have to rely on buffers alone to keep you alive. You will however need more items. 1. Ethers X2 (three for a guarantee) 2. Yagudo Drink X2 (One should carry you through, but you may need the 2nd) 3. Hi-Potions X4 4. Boiled Crab (or steamed Crab) X1 5. Remedy (just in case) 6. Hi-Reraise Potion (just in case) 7. Hermes Quencher (just in case) Additionally you will need to have your 2hr ready and you will need to choose to fight the avitar on either its weak-day or lightsday (Carby's strength.) Battle This is where the fun begins. Before you go in, put protect and a bar-spell (if you have it) on. MAx out your mp, then go in. There are three areas. One with a crystal, one that bends around, and one on top where the avitar is. This strategy takes you out of immediate harms way and lets the avatar waste its 2hr on Carby, leaving your hp basically intact. 1. Go to the bend, use the boiled crab, the Yagudo drink, and the hi-reraise potion. 2. Summon Carby and head to the avitar. 3. command Carby to assault and run back to the bend (you are saving your 2hr for now. This prevents the avitar from binding you and lowers some of its HP as sometimes 3 Searing lights aren't enough). 4. Wait for Carby to be defeated, re-summon him, command him to assault the avitar, then run to the crystal (where you zoned in). This is critical. The Avitar will 2hr here, you need to get away. 5. Once carby is defeated, resummon (use potions if you got hit). Once your HP is taken care of and Carby is on the stage, use your 2hr, then order the 1st Searing light. Do not leave his side until it hits. 6. Once Carby hits him, run back past the bend towards the bend. Go a little up from the bend and stop. Use an ether and re-summon once carby is defeated. At this point, your Yag drink will probably wear off. I recommend using the other you brought. 7. Use the 2nd Searing light and head back toward the crystal. 8. Once at the crystal, use another ehter and hi-potion (if necessary). If the avitar starts to hit you during this process, use the Hermes Quencher and run to the pit (giving you time to heal and regain mp, not to mention summoning). 9. Once appropriatly healed, summon carby. 10. Order 3rd SL. Now if you get killed, you have reraise up. Wait until the avitar is far enough away to use it. This is only effective if the avitar barely has HP left and you can cast a banish or something to finish it off. Otherwise, you don't have a 2hr to work with and you're pretty much not gonna be able to take off a lot of hp. If all goes well, you should end up using 1 Hi-Potion, 2 Ethers, and 2 Yag drinks. Save the other stuff for the next fight. It is better to bring it than to lose and have to wait a day, re-buy everything, and go in to lose again. If you never end up using the Hermes Quencher, you can always re-sell it at the AH. If you have to use it, it will make the difference between winning and losing. More costly, but way more sure-fire. If something goes wrong, using this strategy you have options to fall back on (Hermes Quencher, Re-raise). With the other strategy (while cheaper), you lose automatically if something goes wrong and you have to be in on the line of fire when the avitar uses its 2hr. Why go 0-7?